1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power-supplying device, more particularly to a power-supplying device that can convert input power into different voltage outputs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electrical appliances, such as digital cameras, motion video recorders, mobile telephones and portable computers, use battery packs as a source of electrical power. To use electrical appliances having different specifications of voltage inputs, different battery packs for providing the voltage inputs must be prepared, thereby resulting in inconvenience and increased costs.